Of Fights and Love
by SV Speedy
Summary: After an argument between Mukuro and Mammon, he runs off, and Mammon stays at the Varia Mansion, getting advise from Lussuria about her love life. fem!mammon. MukuMammon ship.


"You don't actually think I care, do you?" Mammon asked as she glowered at Mukuro, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"You're being ridiculous," Mukuro snapped, "It was a stupid kiss."

"You kissed someone who wasn't me." Mammon reminded shortly, "I'm inclined to believe that you did it intentionally."

"Maybe I did," He snapped at her, irritation crossing his face, "Maybe I'm just so done with you and your possessive crap!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And with that said, Mukuro spun on his heels and stormed out of the Varia Manor, leaving Mammon alone.

It was about an hour later when Lussuria stumbled on Mammon, mutilating a pineapple with one of Bel's knives.

He gingerly sat at the table across from her –unwilling to risk her ire- and watched her for a moment, "Mammon, dear, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." Mammon bit out, stabbing the pineapple, "Everything is fucking perfect! WHY?" She asked glowering at the Sun Flame user.

"No reason...only...I don't think you can mutilate that pineapple anymore..." He said mildly, "And...it isn't like you to lose your temper like you are. Tell me."

"He kissed someone else!" Mammy snapped, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Mukuro?" Lussuria asked.

"YES!"

He nodded and got more comfortable on his chair, "Perhaps you are willing to accept some advice?"

Mammon glowered at him, contemplating jabbing the dagger into Lussuria's eyes as he spoke to her. "What." She bit out.

"I do not think Mukuro has had a nice life," Lussuria said gently, "You know this, Mammon. He might not know how he's supposed to react to something as...serious...as a romantic relationship. You need to help him."

"You're saying I need to change him?" Mammon asked, sounding skeptical. That sounded like the...opposite...of what a relationship was supposed to be.

"I'm not saying you can change him, because people don't really change," Lussuria corrected calmly, knowing that relationships were as new to Mammon as they were to Mukuro, "All I'm saying is that love's a force that's powerful and strange."

"He cheated on me!" Mammon said, "He obviously doesn't love me!"

Lussuria smiled, "People make bad choices when they're sad or scared or stressed, but throw a little love his way, Mammon, and you'll bring out his best."

"You're saying that he's scared?"

"I'm saying that this is as new to him as it is to you." Lussuria said gently, "Give him a chance, Mammon. Let him explain. Be patient with him."

"Oh." Mammon said, slowly setting the knife on the table, "You think that will work?"

"I do." Lussuria agreed, "Go. I think he needs you more than we do at the moment."

Mammon frowned as she picked through the debris of Kokuyo Land, she had forgotten how disgusting this place was, but this was the only place Mukuro would be, could be...he had to be here.

And when she found him she sighed, in relief and amusement.

"You're the world's biggest idiot." She said, her hands on her hips.

"I know. Are you going to yell at me?" Mukuro said flatly, not looking at her.

"...no, I'm not." Mammon walked over to him and sat next to him, watching him carefully, "I am...going to apologize."

"For what? I'm the idiot, remember." Mukuro said, lifting his head to look at her, "You reacted...logically. And about as well as I would have."

Mammon nodded, "This is...new." She said slowly, "This whole relationship thing is new for us both. I might have overreacted."

"No. You didn't. I am sorry Mammon."

"It's alright." She said softly, "We can forget it happened...just don't let it happen again, alright?"

"I won't." Mukuro agreed, he had fucked up. He had royally fucked up, and he was just so grateful that Mammon had forgiven him, was willing to forgive him, that he would agree to give her his entire paycheck. Not that he would tell her that...she might actually take it.

"And if you get freaked out, or something, about our relationship...tell me. Alright?" Mammon asked.

"Agreed," Mukuro said.

Mammon smiled over at him, "Good, let's get out of here." She stood and held her hand out for him to take, squealing as he pulled her in his lap and pressed his lips against hers.

"I know I don't say it much," He murmured against her lips, "But I do love you."

"I know," Mammon murmured, "I love you too. Enough that I'm willing to fight for you.


End file.
